


Strong and Beautiful

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Bullying, ChanHun, GangsterSehun, M/M, Sappy, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol was saved by the leader of the most dangerous gang in their town, Oh Sehun. He didn’t know that there was a reason to why he was saved.





	Strong and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so this is from the au i made in twitter (@chanxoxohun) ^^  
> Sehun here is inspired from Dokgo haha~  
> Enjoy~

 

Chanyeol knew that he was having a bad luck today.

Well, not just today but ever since he was young. When he was about four years old, his parents seperated due to financial problem, having to be left behind with his mom while his older sister was with his dad.

When he turned middle school, he was always the main target of bullies because of his big ears, especially on his first year. They would call him ‘dumbo’ or ‘yoda’.

There was one time that a bully went up to him and threw eggs into his head. Many of students, not only his classmates. saw it and laughed. He cried hard, not only because his head hurt but also because his heart too.

Though it only happened once because it was said that the bully transfered to another school, his bad luck still continued on the following years.

When he turned high school, the bullying started again. Unfortunately, his puberty started very early causing his height to grow more and his voice went very deep. His classmates would look at him awkwardly, afraid to talk to him because of his deep voice. They called him ‘Yeol the giant’ and threw things at him. At first it was nothing to him, because those were just light bullying. But it got worse as time went by.

Once on his third year, a group of his classmates poured a milk and flour at him in front of the cafeteria. He ran home secretly in pure embarrassment after that.

He heard on the next day that the group was absent for some unknown reason. He wasn’t very interested.

He got used to his bad luck but sometimes if he felt like he was on the edge, he couldn’t help but hide and cry. It made him more anti-social than he already was.

This too only happened a few times. When he was on his last year on high school, the bullying of that same group completely stopped. He didn’t know why they stopped but that they still gave him the glare. Apparently, from what he heard they were in some sort of accident that made them lie low to bullying.

The only good thing that the world gave him was Kim Jongdae. His only friend. He’s small and funny. And sometimes supportive.

Jongdae’s eyes would disappear and the corner of his mouth would slightly curl up whenever he smiles. He has a fair complexion like him. He has a loud voice too that could be heard on the other side of the street if he shouts.

Chanyeol’s talent in singing and playing instruments was discovered by Jongdae. Chanyeol learned it from years of being locked up in his room and watching youtube videos from his laptop. His mom was also supportive too. She would buy him any instruments that he would be interested on.

That’s why on college, he immediately took up Music. He got the hang of it, truly enjoyed being around people like who liked the same thing as he does.

It was his blossoming days. With his natural permed hair, fair complexion and his deep dimples, he was the tall and shy-type boyfriend that most of his classmates would ogle on.

But then, bad luck still continued to follow him. One of his rich classmates, namedly Kim Jongin would threaten him not to show off. He liked the spotlight on him most of the times that whenever Chanyeol would unintentionally overshadow him, he would wait on him on the end of the hallway of their building and beat him up.

Chanyeol’s scared. Who wouldn’t? He heard that Kim Jongin was part of a gang in their town.

Most of the time he would look around first before walking to his apartment. Making sure that no group of gangsters would beat him up.

There were actually two to three times that it happened. Especially one time that Chanyeol got first place on their college department contest and Jongin got second. He won but he went home with a lot of bruises.

It became a traumatic experience for him. He would turn down some of his professor’s advices and one time he even turned down a chance to debut when he saw Jongin staring at him.

“I’m gonna kill that dude,” Jongdae angrily said when they met up one time in his mom’s restaurant. “I’m gonna let Oh Sehun beat that guy up.”

Chanyeol looked at his best friend confusedly.

Jongdae looked at him incredulously. “You don’t know who’s Sehun? The Oh Sehun. He’s the strongest and the leader of the most dangerous gang in town!”

Chanyeol just stared at his best friend. A leader of a dangerous gang. Chanyeol’s not sure if he would want to meet that guy.

Well, from what he heard from Jongdae, Oh Sehun went abroad because his parents wanted him to study there. But his gang was still active even though he was away.

What made Sehun so famous was that he was able to bring down a gang group before. He was able to break every member of the group until they couldn’t walk anymore with his bare hands. Chanyeol didn’t know if it was real or it was just Jongdae’s exaggeration in storytelling.

But then again, Chanyeol already had enough of gangs and bullying. He only wished that time would run fast. He only wished to graduate and go somewhere else to work. Somewhere he could be safe.

And now as he continued to wish those things, luck was not on his side.

“You just don’t learn, do you?” Jongin looked him, with resentful eyes. He clicked his fingers as he make another fist.

Earlier, their major class professor told Chanyeol that one of the songs he wrote was going to be part of an album of a famous boy band. Chanyeol was surprised and happy about it but unfortunately, Jongin heard about it too.

He punched him on the face once again. Chanyeol groaned in pain as he leaned his whole body against the wall. He felt dizzy after that, worrying if he’ll be able to survive this.

Another kick came to his legs and he seemed to lost the ability to move. His eyesight was starting to get blurry.

“I already told you, right? Just stay on your fucking lane and don’t ever steal mine!”

Another punch went to Chanyeol’s stomach and he fell lying down on the ground, causing him to vomit blood.

He started to wonder if this is how he’s going to die. A worst way to die. Despite the pain, he smirked inwardly. Probably, yes.

And right there, his life flashed to his mind and how he hated it. He hated being bullied. He hated being in a lot of pain. And most of all, he hated being weak.

So weak that even in the last breath of his life, he still couldn’t stand up for himself.

“What’s going on here?”

A new voice made him stir. He couldn’t see the new person clearly but it seemed like he made Jongin stop kicking.

“This is none of your business, Sehun,” Jongin answered sternly.

Sehun? The Oh Sehun? Chanyeol tried to move to his direction. He blinked a lot of times to see the clear version of Oh Sehun.

Wearing a black leather jacket and a black ripped pants, Oh Sehun stood in front of Jongin like a royalty. He’s taller than the latter and a lot fiercer.

Sehun’s not so scrawny but his face looked like he could kill anyone who gets in his way. His sharp eyes matched his sharp jaw as he looked at Jongin angrily.

Chanyeol gulped. He’s really going to die here.

A man behind Sehun sighed. “Let’s finish this fast Sehun, I still have an exam to cram for.”

Sehun just nodded and looked at Chanyeol’s direction. He looked like he was analyzing him carefully. Not only his face, but also his whole body.

Chanyeol stiffened at the intense gaze he received when Sehun’s eyes stayed at his.

Then he saw Sehun faced Jongin with more intense look. “This is my guy,” He said and pointed at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s heart started to anxiously beat fast. What was going on?

Did Jongdae really tell this Sehun-guy to save him?

Impossible, Jongdae might be quite a talker but he doesn’t have any connections to someone as dangerous as Sehun.

Jongin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Your guy? Sehun, you just came back from abroad and now you claim that this pathetic guy is yours?”

Sehun suddenly grabbed Jongin on his collar that made, not only Jongin but also his friends gasp. It happened so fast, they didn’t know how to react.

“What did you say? Are you really gonna go against me, huh? Kim Jongin?”

“N-no. Okay, you can take him.”

“Apologize!” His voice roared like thunder.

“I’m sorry Sehun.” Jongin was looking down, with an anguish expression.

Sehun’s head tilted. “Why are you apologizing at me? Apologize to Chanyeol!”

Wait. Oh Sehun knew who he was? He knew his name?

Chanyeol was aching so bad to physically react. He only looked at Jongin who bowed in front of him and apologized.

When he was done, Sehun grabbed him again. “Remember this Jongin, if you ever hurt Chanyeol again, I won’t hold back anymore.”

“Y-yes.”

Sehun let him go abruptly and turned to the man behind him. “Baekhyun, could you drive my car up to here? I’m gonna carry Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gulped once more when he felt Sehun easily scooping up his aching body. He whimpered when he felt a sting on his wounds, making him hold tighter to Sehun’s broad shoulders. He smelled nice, like a brand of a very expensive perfume.

“It’s going to be alright. I’m here now,” Sehun whispered as he carried him bridal-style.

Chanyeol didn’t know why he suddenly felt safe but to hear his savior’s voice made him sleep.

——

Chanyeol woke up feeling very fresh. He was lying down on a king-sized bed when he immediately sat up and realized that he was on an unfamiliar bedroom.

He looked around the large room, it looked clean and classy. He spotted a huge closet, a widescreen TV, a small sofa and a table with a pair of chairs just near the bed. The room smelled like lavander. So nice and beautiful.

A rich man’s bedroom.

He checked his own body. He saw there were bandages wrapped around his leg, his arms, his stomach and his forehead. There’s also a bandage on his left cheek, probably from where Jongin usually punched him. And he was wearing a white silky pajamas, that he was sure that he never had before.

Unexpectedly, he felt dizzy and a little pang in his head that made him groan.

When he turned to the bedside table, he saw a glass of water and a saucer with some pills with a note saying:

 

_Take these meds. It’ll help your headache. -SH_

 

Chanyeol felt something warm inside him as he take the pills and gulp it with the water. The headache incredibly stopped.

When he stood, he went out of the room slowly. His legs were still aching, but not so much. He found himself on a living room.

He flinched in shock when he suddenly heard a loud voice. “Fuck you!... I’m going to kill that guy, tss... Hey Vivi! I know you want this raw but this is more delicious when cooked!”

Chanyeol turned to the kitchen and smelled something like cooking. He spotted Oh Sehun there on the counter, half-naked with a phone on his ear and a Buchon puppy sitting on a chair in front of him, trying to steal a piece of meat.

He has a puppy?

He tried to bit back smile then he realized what Sehun said.

Kill that guy? Chanyeol thought. He’s going to kill me?

He gulped then made a step back carefully, trying his small luck to get out of the place. But of course, even a small luck wasn’t still on his side.

Sehun looked up at him and immediately dropped the call. Chanyeol’s stomach churned at the intensity of Sehun’s eyes. He saw how his muscles flexed with his every movement and how lean his chest was. Below his wide chest was a firm and blazing six pack abs.

At that glorious sight, Chanyeol gulped again to calm down his beating heart but it was futile.

When he saw Sehun smiled at him, Chanyeol was speechless.

This was the first time that he actually looked at Oh Sehun. The man who saved him from facing death.

He has that military high-cut hairstyle, that made his face looked stronger. He has milky skin and his eyes seemed like he’s reading everything that he sees. His sharp jaw ironically looked soft when smiling.

He’s without a doubt, handsome.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Sehun’s voice was a lot calmer now than earlier.

Chanyeol made another gulp to talk. “I-I’m alright now. Thanks.”

Sehun smiled wider. He motioned the unoccupied chair beside the dog. “I’m still making breakfast. Fried chicken nuggets and omelette. Sorry, I don’t make Korean food these past few days.”

Chanyeol stepped closer to the chair. He slowly sat down and looked around. “This is your house?”

“Yep, I just bought it and moved in last week. So I’m still not feeling homey. And this is my puppy...” Sehun said and turned to his white-colored and furry puppy, who managed to steal another meat. “Vivi! Aish!”

Chanyeol stared at the way Sehun pinched his puppy delicately. He saw the way Sehun’s eyes sparkled as he softly scolded Vivi. He looked far away from what he heard from Jongdae.

“You’re Oh Sehun, right?” He just needed to clarify because the man in front of him acted so different than yesterday.

Sehun looked up at him and smiled once again with a little red on his cheeks. “Uh, yeah. Hi, I was able to give you medication last night and cleaned you up—”

“Sehun? The leader of a dangerous gang?” Chanyeol bit his lip when he realized what he had asked. “How did you know my name? I haven’t met you before. I’m sure of it. So how?”

The atmosphere suddenly turned glum at his questions.

Sehun’s lips turned into a thin line and was silent for a moment. “Don’t think about it.”

He was finishing his cooking when he gaped at Chanyeol again. “How long has been Jongin hurting you like this?”

The latter looked down and but his lip once more. He didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to sound like a child.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol still didn’t open his mouth. No. He didn’t want to open his mouth.

He heard Sehun sigh at his silence. “Okay. But from what I heard he has been doing this to you for a long time. Why didn’t you say anything to others?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Chanyeol mumbled.

He felt Sehun’s stare at him. Then a plate of food was suddenly in front of him.

“Well then. Let’s eat.”

“What time is it?” Chanyeol asked as they eat. “I still have class.”

Sehun looked at him, annoyed. “You really want to die, don’t you? You’re really going to school in that condition?”

He bit his lip and looked up at Sehun. “But I need to—“

“I’m sorry Chanyeol but no. This house is a kilometer away from your school and I’m not taking you there nor let you go there on your own! You need to take care of your body first!”

“I’m already fine, okay? I’ve been in this condition in a lot of times but I can still do a lot more. I’m fine now!”

“Yeah but right now that I’m here, I’m not letting you do that! I’m going to take care of you until you’re completely fine! I already contacted your school and explained your condition. They understood. So please—“

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “You what? Sehun, I’m fine now!”

“Ugh, stop being stubborn please. Just rest, okay?”

Chanyeol stared at the man in front of him. “Why do you care so much?”

Sehun paused at the question and looked away. He continued eating, as if he didn’t hear anything.

Chanyeol sighed when he realized that he wouldn’t get any answer and took a bite on his nugget. It’s delicious, just enough taste. The skin was crispy but the meat was tender. He realized something and looked up at Sehun again. “How am I going to repay you for this?”

An annoyed sigh came out from Sehun. “No need.”

Pursing his lips real tight, Chanyeol looked at him with the same amount of annoyance. “No, I need to pay you Mr. Oh Sehun. We’re not even friends but you still saved me from those guys. I, for the very least, need to give you something in return.”

Sehun let out another sigh, then looked up at Chanyeol. “Fine...Hmm, what should I ask from you?”

“Anything.” He took a glass of juice and drank it.

Sehun suddenly revealed a smirk. “Go out with me.”

Choking from his drink, Chanyeol coughed and glanced at Sehun who was giving him a concerned look. “What?”

“I said, go out with me.”

“Why?”

Sehun smiled at him, his eyes glistening. “Because I like you, Park Chanyeol.”

For the second time in this day, Chanyeol was lost of words to say. He looked at Sehun for a long time to see if he’s just making fun of him but he looked so genuine.

“Are you kidding me?”

Sehun looked at him, his smile slowly fading. “Just don’t mind it. So, are you in or not? If you want to repay me then go out with me.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat. The thought of going out with the leader of a dangerous gang seemed like a suicide but his pride wouldn’t let him be at peace. “Okay... but when? I have classes and...”

Sehun giggled as he attacked the poor chicken nugget with his fork. “Chanyeol, you’re excused in school for a week.”

“For a week?!”

“Yeah. Just making sure you’re really—“

Chanyeol stood up all of a sudden. Some part of his legs ached at the sudden action. “Sehun! That’s too much! I’m gonna a miss a lot from school and—“

“Don’t worry about it. Your professors are gonna send a handout to your email.”

Another speechless moment from Park Chanyeol.

He forgot how powerful the man in front of him is. He is the Oh Sehun. Of course, everything would go his way.

“What am I going to do for a week?!” Chanyeol yelled, frustrated. He hated doing nothing.

Sehun smirked at his reaction. “Well, we could go on a vacation. Tell me, where you would want to go?”

Chanyeol was silent for a moment. “What? But...”

“Where do you want to go? Japan? Thailand?”

“I don’t have a passport, Sehun...” He trailed off and faced Sehun whose smirk went wider. “Yah! I’m not going anywhere with you! You might kidnap me! Or rape me!”

With an eyebrow raised, Sehun set his empty plate aside. “I can do something about your passport. And baby...” He looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. “If I want to do something with you in the bed, I’ll make sure that we both would want to do it.”

Chanyeol didn’t know why he’s blushing hard.

—-

The extravagant vacation, thankfully for Chanyeol, didn’t happen. Though Sehun wanted to go overseas, he managed to make him agree to go to Jeju Island.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to know why he was being comfortable with a gang leader but the Sehun in front of him was totally different. A part of his heart really believed that he was different.

After two days of staying in Sehun’s house, he finally breathed in the fresh air when they landed in Jeju.

Yeah, it took two days for him to get better according to Sehun. In those two days, Sehun would cook for him, clean the house and take care of his bruises.

They looked like married couple, except that Sehun would scold him whenever he tried to help him with the chores. All Sehun wanted was for Chanyeol to rest and get well.

It wasn’t all boring though, during Sehun’s free time they would play board games. Or any games that would not require too much effort. Since Sehun was a great opponent, Chanyeol was having fun playing with him.

Unconciously, he was getting along too well with Sehun.

“Baekhyun, thank you for this. I’ll see you later?” Sehun bid goodbye at the small guy who piloted the helicopter they rode.

Baekhyun peeked at Chanyeol and gave Sehun a ghostly smile. “Yeah. Enjoy your honeymoon.”

Chanyeol became red after that.

Sehun really liked him? How? When? And most importantly, why?

He’s a guy who’s carrying a bag of bad luck. Nothing’s really appealing about him. He pouted at the sad thought.

Sehun held his hand as they walked to the rest house that Sehun’s family owned. His hand felt warm and it actually fit with his.

The rest house wasn’t just a rest house, it was more than that. It was actually a mini villa. Looking at it from the outside made Chanyeol’s stomach swirl.

Chanyeol didn’t exactly realize how rich Sehun was. Was he really that rich? Powerful? That every person would obey his every word.

“What do you want to do after this?”

Chanyeol was thankful that his wounds were fully healed. He could actually move however he wanted.

On the first day in Jeju, they explored the whole island while riding Sehun’s motorbike. Riding behind him, he was able to look and enjoy the sight. The whole place was magnificent. The blue ocean, the mountains and the cold wind. Just like the vacation that Chanyeol wanted.

“Look at that, it’s really weird but amazing!” Chanyeol laughed when they entered a museum. He turned to Sehun, hoping to see what he was pointing.

But Sehun was staring intently at him. Sehun immediately looked away very red when he caught him.

Something inside Chanyeol’s stomach was going wild. His face was burning, feeling flighty.

For the second day, they went swimming in the middle of the sea this time with Sehun’s own yacht. Chanyeol would sometimes asked about the reason to why do they have to ride something so high-end but Sehun would just give him a smirk.

“I like your permed hair,” Sehun said as he gazed at Chanyeol while they were chilling in the living room inside the yacht. “It’s the same as mine.”

He made a face as he scanned at Sehun’s hair. “That’s perm? For a moment, I thought it’s frizzy.”

Sehun’s loud laughter was heard unexpectedly. “You’re so funny Chanyeol.”

That made Chanyeol’s heart wild for some reason.

Baekhyun didn’t come back like what he said though. But maybe Chanyeol just didn’t see him on time.

“I’m so tanned now,” Chanyeol pouted as they eat their dinner in the villa. He looked at Sehun who was staring him.

Sehun gave him a sincere smile. “You’re beautiful.”

Blushing once again, Chanyeol tried to hide it.

Was he really feeling this way to Sehun? How could his heart beat so fast whenever he look at him? How could his stomach feel strange whenever Sehun would say something weird to him? Impossible, just impossible.

Was he really in love with Oh Sehun?

That same night, Chanyeol was able to contact Jongdae who seemed worried about his absences in school.

“So you’re saying that Sehun saved you and now you two are having vacation together?” Jongdae exclaimed, after he shared to him all that happened. “Are you fucking kidding me Chanyeol? That guy’s a gang leader not a prince charming who’ll save you from distress, for goodness sake!”

Chanyeol bit his lip. “But Jongdae...”

“Chanyeol!” He heard his friend groan. “Just make sure to be back safe and sound, okay?”

He sighed. He was so tired and confused.

Realization finally came back to him.

Why did he let Sehun enter into his life, as easy as that? Was Sehun really planning something bad to him?

What if... What if he’s an ally of Jongin and he did this so that he could stay away from school? So Jongin could get the spotlight that he really wanted.

And Sehun brought him here, to lock him up. Cage him and torture him. Away from his home. Away from everyone he knows.

He shivered in fear. It could be a possibility, knowing that Sehun and Jongin knew each other.

He just remembered everything and it seemed so unreal. Being with Sehun and being happy, seemed so unreal.

He was still the same man with bad luck. The same man that bullies would like to target. The same weak man.

Being with Sehun was the opposite of bad luck. Sehun being caring and gentle with him, felt like something he never deserved. It wasn’t so him. There must be a reason behind everything that was happening.

His heart started to beat fast in terror. Tears suddenly flowed down on his face. His trauma was back. How could he be so stupid? He should have known this!

He sniffed. He needed to get out of this place! He needed to be safe!

Warily, he tried to walk down the stairs to check which way he could escape. When he reached the living room, he was almost close to the main door when he heard a pair of voices from somewhere.

“Why don’t you just tell Chanyeol?”

“Shut up, Baekhyun. I don’t want to scare him.”

For a moment, Chayeol froze from his spot. Then curiosity got the best of him. What would scare him that Sehun’s afraid to tell?

He made a step closer to the voices. It was in a room near the kitchen. He carefully peeked inside and saw Baekhyun and Sehun talking. The room looked like a study room.

From his spot, he saw Baekhyun smirked. “Yeah, it would scare him. If he knew that you knew him eversince you were young, he would totally freak out. If he knew that it was you scared all the bullies who hurt him, it would totally scare him. If he knew that you’ve been secretly in love with since then, it would totally terrify him.”

“Baekhyun! Tss...” Sehun shook his head. “If Chanyeol heard that, I’m gonna beat you up.”

Chanyeol blinked fast and hid back behind the wall. Wait what?

Sehun... Sehun knew him since he was young? He’s been the one who scared all his bullies since then?

His memory came back to the moments when he was young and the bullies stopped bullying him. The moments when he would be bullied in front of everyone and on the next day, he would hear the bullies were gone. Sehun... did those things? For him?

And most importantly... Sehun’s been in love with him?

“Tell him, Sehun-ah. That the gang group that you took down was the same group that would always bully Chanyeol back in high school?”

Chanyeol’s mind stopped working. He was beyond shocked.

“Baekhyun-ah!”

He heard Baekhyun laugh. “Why? Why don’t you tell him? That you regret going abroad and leaving him when you found out about Jongin’s gang bullying him? And the reason for this vacation was that you wanted to make it up to him?”

Something warm touched Chanyeol’s heart. Gone was the fear in his heart. Suddenly, the tears flowing down on his face has a different meaning. He was happy. So happy that he cried even more. His tears continued to flow uncontrollably.

Sehun’s in love with him. That’s all that he could understand right now.

“Stop it! Damn! I swear if Chanyeol heard this, I don’t know what to say to him! It’ll be embarrassing, Baekhyun! I don’t want to look creepy!”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. To hear Sehun being embarrassed melted his terrified heart. It sounded impossible but it was like a beautiful song. A song that he would want to hear every single day. His favorite one.

“Then prepare to be more embarrassed. Because Chanyeol’s by the door and listening...”

When he realized what Baekhyun said, it was too late to run. He heard a few footsteps and all of a sudden, Sehun’s in front of him with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

They looked at each other, surprised. It seemed like time stopped and all they could see was each other. They didn’t move at all. Just their hearts beating so fast.

When nothing changed for a moment, they heard Baekhyun’s annoyed grunt. “Damn it, you two! Just get on with it already. I need to go back to Seoul and I don’t want to go back here with the two of you still acting like teenagers.”

Chanyeol saw how Sehun pursed his lips and how his ears turned bright pink. He was blushing.

It was so cute.

“U-uhm,” Sehun stammered and looked down. He scratched the back of his neck. “D-Do those things you heard scared you?”

Shaking his head slowly, Chanyeol stared at the Oh Sehun in front of him. Red, timid and shy- very different from the stories he once heard.

And that’s how Chanyeol realized why Sehun was different in front of him. Why Sehun would treat him differently.

Sehun looked down once again. “Damn it, why am I so...” He covered his face with one hand and whispered but Chanyeol heard it well.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun yelled from the study room.

“A-ah!” Sehun reacted and stood straight in front of Chanyeol, completely blushing like him. “I-I’ve been in l-love with you since then, Chanyeol. I don’t know how to s-show it because I only know how to scare and beat up people... I don’t want to scare y-you.” Sehun bit his lower lip. “The only thing I-I could do was protect you and... Oh shit... this is so sappy and so not me-“

Sehun was cut off with Chanyeol’s lips pressing against his.

The kiss was just a short press but it was something more beautiful than what they expected. It felt like the world was glowing around them. It was amazing. It was making his heart flutter wildly. It was an addicting feeling.

Chanyeol never felt so peaceful as he was right now. He smiled at Sehun as he saw his glittering eyes. “I’m in love with you too...”

Sehun tilted his head and his eyebrows knitted. “Hmm? How sure are you about that?”

Chanyeol gasped at Sehun’s question. He couldn’t believe him! He whined and stomped his feet in front of his unbelieving lover. “I am!”

“Ugh, I’m out from all of the cheesiness here,” Baekhyun groaned as he went out of the room. “I’ll be back here tomorrow at noon. You two better get ready.”

When Baekhyun left, Sehun pulled Chanyeol closer and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was rough and very possessive. It was like Sehun was owning every bit of Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol was letting him.

“Damn it, you make me so crazy...” Sehun whispered and kissed him some more. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too...” Chanyeol replied and broke the kiss. His tears showing up again. He remembered everything that he thought earlier and how his questions were being answered. His heart ached all of a sudden. “I don’t know how you... loved me. I am nothing Sehun... I’m a weakling... People loved to mock me and bully me and I can’t even...”

“Shhh...” Sehun stopped him. He held Chanyeol’s hips tightly and leaned in to his forehead. “Chanyeol... How could you say something so bad about the man I love?”

Chanyeol was blushing profusely but he remained silent.

“Chanyeol? How could you say that you’re a weakling when you’re my strength? How could you say that you are nothing, when you are my everything? Tell me, Chanyeol? Hmm?” Sehun whispered in Chanyeol’s ear. “Don’t you ever disrespect the man I love because I will do everything to protect him.”

“But...”

“I know the times that you’ve been hurt and how it traumatized you. I’m sorry...” Sehun kissed his cheek. It felt so comforting. “I’m sorry for the times I wasn’t able to protect you. The times when I became weak and left. Baekhyun already got tired of hearing my love problems about you but I was too scared to introduce myself and tell you my feelings. I was too scared of the thought that I might scare you. That my feelings might scare you. But now I’m back and all ready. I’m not leaving you again, Chanyeol.” Sehun hugged him tight. “For now... let me be your strength until you can feel it again yourself. Until you can see what I see about you. The man I love and adore... The strong and beautiful you...”

Chanyeol cried even more, his tears were being wiped by Sehun. His heart tightened at how happy he was. He never knew it was possible to be so hurt when you were so happy.

He sniffed and looked at the man who loved him since then. The man who loved him at his weakest and now at his best.

And as his heart continued to beat, he couldn’t deny his own feelings.

“I love you.” He whispered into Sehun’s ear, holding his hand as they entered his room. He felt his heart beating faster than before, feeling both excited and nervous for what’s going to happen.

In Chanyeol’s eyes, Sehun wasn’t the man who was feared by everyone. Not the man who could beat up a group of people with his bare hands. In his eyes, he’s a gentle, kind, caring and loving man. He’s the man that he love so much. The man that he would love to be with, until the end.

And as they kissed deeper in his bed, Sehun lifted his head and smirked at him. “I told you right? We both would want to do this.”

Chanyeol blushed as he Sehun leaned down to kiss him again. He sighed inwardly. He couldn’t believe that his bad luck finally ended.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. I would really appreciate it.  
> Ty~


End file.
